ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Craig Anderson
Craig Stuart Anderson (born October 25, 1994) is an English professional wrestler currently competing on the Bebo Wrestling Network in World Turmoil Federation (WTF). Anderson is a second-generation professional wrestler; his uncle Randall Evans competed in minor federations until mid-2008 when he died aged 29, days after being diagnosed with lung cancer. In honour of his uncle, Anderson adopted the ring name Randy Evans shortly after. Although only a one-time world champion, Anderson has enjoyed several championship reigns in his career. Early Life Anderson was born on October 25, 1994 in Worcester, England. Son to Janet and George, Anderson has two older brothers; Daniel (aged 21) and Jacob (aged 23). With both parents and Randall, younger brother to Janet, knowing how demanding the professional wrestling industry is, they convinced both Daniel and Jacob to stay away from it, but Craig was still determined and begun training at the age of six, with the help of his uncle Randall. By age eleven Anderson was at the level of most sixteen year old professional wrestlers. At age twelve, Anderson was spotted by Ultimate Bebo Wrestling and signed a contract with the company three weeks later. Professional Wrestling Career 'Training' Anderson begun training at the age of six, after finally convincing his uncle to help him. After perfecting many aspects of professional wrestling by aged ten, Randall taught Craig another very important aspect: how to cut a promo. Craig struggled for many weeks, but then made rapid progress, reaching the point where he was able to practice a promo at a local wrestling event. By age eleven, Randall was satisfied that Craig was ready for competing in the same local promotion. However, Craig felt he was ready for a major promotion and rejected the offer. In late August 2007, when Craig was still eleven, he was spotted by a representative of Ultimate Bebo Wrestling, and signed a contract three weeks later. He underwent a very brief training course, before making his debut soon after. 'Ultimate Bebo Wrestling' (2007-2010) 'The Neverending Dream (2007-2008)' Anderson made his first appearance for Ultimate Bebo Wrestling in mid-2007 on the Tuesday Night Terror Brand, as a heel. It is unknown when he made his debut, however he did win the Hardcore Championship at his first pay-per view match, at Winter Warzone on December 2, 2007. This reign would only last 22 days, however, as he lost the championship to Sam Suicide on 24 December, 2007. Anderson had few more memorable moments under the ring name, and finally changed in 2009. 'Randy Evans (2008-2010)' In 2009, Anderson's uncle Randall Evans died aged 29, days after being diagnosed with lung cancer. Due to his long history with his uncle, Anderson adopted the name Randy Evans as a ring name, where he begun to see more success. He transfered to the new Saturday Night Showtime brand. After coming up short to Bobby Hogan in the first ever Showtime Championship match, Anderson eventually captured his first ever world championship. On June 29, 2008 at Fallout, Anderson defeated Bobby Hogan, with the help of Damien Muir, for the Showtime Championship. This reign lasted just short of a month, when Joey Harding defeated him for the championship. Later that year, Anderson also picked up the Pure Championship after defeating Spike Daniels on November 11, 2008. This reign was also shorter than one month, as he lost a title unification match to Chris Flame on the December 13, 2008 edition of Showtime, meaning that the Pure championship was now defunct. Anderson eventually left the company in 2010 when he took a sabbatical. During his entire period in UBW, he competed as a heel. 'Various Federations (2007-2010)' Anderson had brief stints in many other federations, including Luke's Wrestling Online (LWO) and World Frontier Wrestling (WFW). Few people remember his time in such federations, although he did win the LWO Television Championship during his short time with the company, and, although not an official reign, won the WFW Hardcore Championship during a scramble match. Anderson also competed in many minor federations, winning over ten World titles, although he refuses to count them in his title history. 'World Turmoil Federation (2011)' ' '''After an extended break so he could complete his GCSE's, Anderson returned to wrestling and signed a contract with World Turmoil Federation mid-way through 2011. He made his debut under the ring name Randall Evans, as a "chav." Still only sixteen, Anderson knew that he had plenty of time to reach the very top. His time in WTF started off with a loss, but won his next match and never looked back. After working his way up the Beatdown card, Anderson made his WTF pay-per view debut on August 28, 2011 at Do or Die, where he defeated Chris Black to become the second ever WTF Hardcore Champion. Part way into his run in WTF, Craig changed his ring name from Randall Evans to his real name, Craig Anderson. With this change came a change in attitude, leading to him giving himself the nickname "The Messiah of Wrestling." Despite continuing to push his way further up the card, Anderson left the company before he could defend the title, due to commitments at college. 'American Wrestling Revolution (2011) Whilst competing in WTF, Anderson was also close to signing a contract to the re-opening American Wrestling Revolution (AWR), a federation which he had a short run in before. He was relatively successful during his time with the company, competing on the first Underground show in the Capture the Case match on July 10, 2011. During this match, Anderson picked up a case, which contained the Unified Tag Team titles inside, thus becoming the first ever Unified Tag Team Champions, along side his partner Chad Sanders, who was announced as the second champion shortly afterwards. After Sanders failed to appear at any more events, Anderson had to defend the titles on his own during the first defence against Ryan Jameson and Daniel Richards. Despite a valiant effort, Craig was unable to beat the team and lost the titles. After this, it was announced that Craig surrendered any rematch clause as he would rather persue a singles career. Shortly after this, Anderson took a hiatus from professional wrestling, therefore departing from the company. '''New Empire Wrestling (2011) Whilst also competing at both WTF and AWR, Craig felt he was also able to compete at New Empire Wrestling (NEW). He made his debut at the first ever pay-per view (and event) on July 24, 2011 at New Dawn Rising during a Championship Scramble match for the Television Championship. With a victory, Anderson picked up his first (and only) championship in NEW. Unfortunately, NEW closed down shortly after, without having another event. 'Return to World Turmoil Federation (2012)' On July 31, 2012 Anderson revealed that he would be returning to professional wrestling immediately. The next day, he re-signed for WTF. Although the same gimmick as before, he returned to the company as a face. He slowly became a crowd favourite. He participated in his return match on August 12, 2012 in a fatal four way match with Scott Barron, Daniel Kennedy and Lucas Harrison. The match was eventually won by Barron. The next week, on August 19, 2012 Anderson was scheduled to team up with Trip Johnson to face Daniel Kennedy and Matt Young, but the match was cancelled as Craig was the only competitor to show up. Later that night it was announced that Anderson would compete at Vendetta for the Television Championship. On September 16, 2012 Anderson won the Television Championship at Vendetta, after defeating Trip Johnson, Max Mayhem and Lucas Harrison. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Exterminator (Gutwrench powerbomb) 2012-present **The Rave (Crucifix powerbomb) 2011 **ASBO (Boston crab) 2011 **Shining wizard 2012-present **Jumping cutter 2007-2010 *'Signature moves' **Boston crab **Scoop powerslam **Dropkick **Superplex **Diving crossbody - adopted off his uncle, Randall Evans *'Nicknames' **The Neverending Dream (2008) **The Minister of Hardcore (2008) **The Heel of Heels (2009) **The Messiah of Wrestling (2011-present) *'Entrance music' **"Never Ending Dream" by Cascada (2007-2008) **"Rooftops" by Lost Prophets (2008) **"Away" by Mercy Drive (2008-2010) **"Badman Riddim (Jump)" by Vato Gonzalez featuring Foreign Beggars (2011) **'"My Way"' by Limp Bizkit (2011-present) Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Bebo Wrestling' **UBW Showtime Championship (1 time) **UBW Pure Championship (1 time) **UBW Hardcore Championship (1 time) *'World Turmoil Federation' **WTF Hardcore Championship (1 time) **WTF Television Championship (1 time) *'American Wrestling Revolution' **AWR Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Chad Sanders *'New Empire Wrestling' **World Television Championship (1 time) *'Luke's Wrestling Online' **World Television Championship (1 time) *'World Frontier Wrestling' **WFW Hardcore Championship (1 time) Unofficial reign Personal Life Craig Stuart Anderson was born on October 25, 1994 to Janet and George Anderson, and is the youngest child of three. Craig has been a fan of wrestling for as long as he can remember, as his uncle was a wrestler. He decided as early as the age of six, despite his parents and uncle's attempts to tempt him elsewhere, that he wanted to be a wrestler. Craig is a supporter of football teams Chelsea F.C. and Rangers F.C., as well as his local team, Barrow AFC and even considered becoming a professional footballer instead. At age twelve, Anderson made his professional wrestling debut. Category:1994 Births Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2007 Category:English characters Category:British characters Category:Bebo Wrestlers Category:UBW Wrestlers Category:English Wrestlers Category:Bebo Wrestling